


My Little Sister

by artisticBull



Category: haikyuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4065847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticBull/pseuds/artisticBull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata loves his little sister.He really does!Yet,as all older siblings know,you can't love them all the time.</p><p>I shall add more characters as they pop up.Just wanted some Natsu being a cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Kageyama!"Hinata called to his fellow teammate.Kageyama turned to see the ball of orange hair and spunk running at him while still struggling to retie his shoes.

"What?"he questioned Hinata.Hinata finished tying his right shoe and let it fall to the ground.

"I'll be late to practice.I need you to tell everyone for me.I have to go pick up my sister."Hinata adjusted his bag on his shoulder as he passed on the information.

"Why don't you tell them yourself?"Kageyama didn't blink at the request.He then turned to head towards the gym.Hinata groaned.

"C'mon!Just this once,can't you do me a favor?!My sister gets out in 5 minutes and the ride to her school is on the way to my house!Please!"Hinata ran to Kageyama and blocked Kageyama from walking forward.Kageyama clicked his tongue,his frown deepened.

"Tch,fine.But just this once."Kageyama walked around Hinata and headed towards the gym.Hinata smiled and ran the opposite way towards the bike rack.

"Thanks Kageyama!I owe you one!"Hinata called after Kageyama and turned towards the direction of the bikes.

 

"His sister?"Ukai asked.Kageyama nodded."Alright then.Well start stretching."Kageyama nodded and off he went.

"I never knew Hinata had a sister."Sugawara commented.

"From the sound of it,she must be very little."Daichi reached for his toes as he continued the conversation.

"If she's anything like her big brother she's probably super spunky!"Tanaka laughed.

"Ugh."Tsukishima shivered at the thought.Yamaguchi chuckled at Tsukishima.

"I hope he gets her home safe."Asahi stood up straight after stretching.Soon the door slid open.

"Sorry for being late!"Hinata called out as he entered with two bags,one his and one a lightly colored backpack with plenty of stickers."Natsu come on."Right after Hinata entered almost a carbon copy of him.

"Hinata is this your sister?"Sugawara walked up to the two and smiled at the little girl.

"Yeah,my Mom wasn't at home and I couldn't leave her by herself.I had no choice but to bring her with me.Coach Ukai is that okay?"Hinata turned to Ukai.

"As long as she's on the bench and out of the way so she won't get hurt it's fine."Ukai shrugged.

"Natsu,introduce yourself."Hinata looked at his sister.The girl stepped forward and put on a bright smile.

"Hello,my name is Hinata Natsu.Nice to meet you all."She bowed to everyone.She was greeted back as well.

"Natsu go sit by Kiyoko-san and Yachi and do your homework."Hinata handed Natsu her bag.Natsu puffed her cheeks as she took her bag and walked off to greet a silent Kiyoko and taken-back Yachi.Hinata took off his jacket and placed his stuff on the bench near his sister.He then joined his team members to practice.

 

As the team finished practice Hinata jogged over to Natsu.The young girl was finishing up a worksheet with a few simple math problems.

"Natsu,I'm going to get a snack at the machine.Want anything?"Hinata reached into his bag and pulled out some yen.Natsu brightened up.

"I want Kit Kats!The strawberry one!"Natsu blinked up at her brother.Hinata nodded.

"Alright.Wait right there!"Hinata then left the gym and off to the vending machines.Soon Natsu looked about and spotted the boy who kept yelling at her brother during practice.He was very funny to her.She then spotted the boy with tall hair.He noticed her watching him and pulled a funny face.Natsu giggled and pulled her cheeks and stuck her tongue out.He laughed at her face and returned to his conversation with the bald boy.

"Here ya go Natsu."Her brother's voice caught her attention and she turned to see him holding a pack of kit kats."They only had Green Tea flavored."Hinata shrugged at his sister.

"Aww!Hmph!"Natsu puffed her cheeks in disappointment.Hinata openned the candy and split the kit kats between himself and his sister."I wanted Strawberry."Natsu sighed.

"Sorry Natsu.Maybe tomorrow I'll buy one and take some for after dinner."Natsu brightenned up at her brother's plan.She nodded happily.

"Yes please!"Hinata chuckled at his sister.He grabbed their bags and slung them over his shoulders.Hinata turned to his teammates.

"We'll be going ahead first.Sorry for troubling you guys with my sister.Especially you Kiyoko-san,Yachi."Hinata bowed and his sister followed suit.

"Ah,it's no problem Hinata.We can never predict these things.Just be careful you two."Daichi zipped up his sweater.Hinata grabbed his bike from the bike rack and once he was on his sister stepped on the short foot rests in the center of the back wheel.She stood up and wrapped her small arms around her brother's neck.

"Goodbye everyone!"Hinata waved.Natsu turned around and waved.

"Bye bye!"Natsu smiled an identical smile to Hinata.The team waved back at the young girl.


	2. Embarassing Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Younger siblings need to learn the Quiet Game.They really do.

"Go onii-chan!!Woohoo!!"Natsu's voice filled the auditorium."Go Shouyou go!You can do it!"

Hinata was red to his ears and neck.He knew his sister always wanted to cheer for him.But they were only setting up right now!She shouldn't be cheering yet.Once he's playing at least,he'd understand.

"Looks like someone has a very loud sister."Tsukishima smirked at Hinata's embarassed grumbling.Hinata whipped his head around and got even redder.

"S-shutup!A-at least I'm not the baby!"Hinata then cowered away after he saw Tsukishima glared at him.Hinata then ran off to practice with Kageyama.

"Ugh,Natsu is so embarassing!"Hinata moaned as he took his place at the line.Kageyama bounced the ball while frowning at the lack of attention Hinata was giving to his warm up.

"Just tell her to be quiet.You act as if she will burst into flames if she doesn't yell something."Kageyama soon set the ball high up and Hinata ran up and spiked it.The ball slammed against the floor.

"That's my onii-chan!He's the best!"Natsu's cheering followed soon after,raising the amounts of hidden laughter from the crowd and opposing team.Hinata groaned,he should maybe listen to Kageyama.

"Don't mind the cheering Hinata.Your sister is just showing her support for you.It's actually really sweet of her isn't it?"Sugawara patted Hinata's back encouragingly.Hinata looked up at his sister,who was sitting next to Yachi in the stands.She had a big smile and her brown eyes were wide with excitement.She happily waved at him when she noticed he was watching her.Hinata smiled at his little sister.

"I guess you're right Sugawara-san!It does feel nice now that I think about it."Hinata smiled brightly at Sugawara.

His sister begged his parents to let her follow her brother to go cheer for him at one of his games.He should be happy his sister would rather spend her day watching his game than go hang out with her friends at their homes.Hinata returned to warming up and soon it was time to begin the match.

"Go onii-chan!Go onii-chan!You can do it!You'll win this game easily!"Natsu cheered on as Yachi tried to hold her back from leaning too much on the ledge.Hinata turned and gave a thumbs up to his sister while mimicking her big smile.

"Don't disappoint 'onii-chan'."Tsukishima scoffed.

"S-shutup!"Hinata's red face returned.Eliciting a few sighs from his other teammates.


	3. Take that back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some older siblings could care less while others NEED to care less.

"Your sister is joining us again Hinata?"Sugawara smiled at the girl following Hinata as they arrived at the school to get ready to go to a practice game against a nearby school.

"Yes!"Natsu answered before Hinata did."I even brought some left over Sata Andagi!"Natsu lifted the basket she held.

"How did you get Sata Andagi?Is your Mom from Okinawa?"Tanaka questioned Hinata as he peered into the basket just before Natsu snatched the basket away angrily pouting at Tanaka.Tanaka stuck his tongue out at the girl.Natsu followed suit.

"Ah!No,she has a friend who lives their and she sent my mom the recipe recently.So my mom got too excited and made too many.Hehe."Hinata scratched the back of his head slightly embarassed of his mother's antics.

"Alright!Time to go,let's get on the bus."Takeda-sensei called out and they all filed in.

 

"Go onii-chan!"Natsu took up her cheering once again.Then the game soon began and everyone was scoring points.

"Who invited the toddler?"one of the setters on the other team grumbled.Hinata glanced over.

"To think they'd bring this loud kid."the libero smirked at the setter.Bringing out a few chuckles from the team.Hinata frowned and furrowed his brows.Hinata then ran forward.Kageyama could sense the fury inside the usually energetic middle blocker.

"KAGEYAMA!"Hinata almost screeched and Kageyama quickly sent the ball and Hinata whipped his hand down with as much force as he could.

His eyes were wide open and stared down at the setter and libero of the opposing team.The ball zoomed past the setter and the libero tried to recieve the ball but the force Hinata sent into the volleyball,it bounced off the libero's arms and up into the air and against the back wall.Scoring for Karasuno.Hinata landed back on his feet as the cheers from his teammates filled the air.Hinata walked back to the net where the setter stood.He glared up at the much taller third year setter.

"That's my little sister.Please don't make comments about her."Hinata then glanced behind him seeing that his senpai were watching him curiously.He then turned back around and jogged back to his spot getting pats on the back from Nishinoya and Tanaka who were proud their kouhai stood up for his sister.Especially since they heard the rude remarks.

"Hurray onii-chan!You can beat them onii-chan!"Natsu smiled and cheered on obliviously.Hinata smiled and waved at his sister before being yelled at by Kageyama to focus again on the game.

The setter and libero frowned and clicked their tongues at the short volleyball player.For the rest of the game they never once commented on Natsu after Hinata's words.Karasuno won by a ten point difference.

"Here Natsu let me help you."Hinata readjusted Natsu's pigtails.Natsu pouted at her older brother.

"I can do it myself!"Hinata smiled at Natsu.

"It's ok to let me help you Natsu."Natsu crossed her arms as she turned away from her brother as they left the opposing team's gym.As they left the setter and libero were by the water fountain washing their faces.After Hinata had told his team the comments that were spoken,they glared at the two.The setter and libero flinched.

"Natsu say goodbye to the old senpai."Everyone but Natsu picked up on the intentional mistake of saying 'old senpai' instead of 'older senpai'.

"Bye bye!"Natsu smiled sweetly and waved at the setter and libero.Hinata stared with wide and watchful eyes at the setter and libero causing them to yelp and run back to the gym.Natsu furrowed her brows at the two."Onii-chan why did-"

"Oh!Natsu,do you still have the Sata Andagi?Those would really hit the spot.Right everyone?"Hinata interrupted his sister.Who shrugged off her question and nodded as she openned the basket to reveal the still warm doughnut like pastries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect such a quick rise in readers of this.Thanks guys!I thought this might get a small trickle of readers but I already have one person bookmarking it.Awesome!（＾ω＾）


	4. His Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Natsu will not be in this chapter that much,only at the very end,cause I wanted to turn to Hinata and an experience as a big brother.

Hinata entered the club room and greeted the second years while Kageyama shoved past him to change.Hinata grumbled at Kageyama and went to his spot to change.

"Hey Hinata,I've got a question."Nishinoya spoke up as he pulled on his shirt.

"What is it?"Hinata pulled off his jacket and turned his head to Nishinoya.

"Is it hard being an older sibling?Has Natsu ever been troublesome?"Hinata blinked at his senpai.He turned back to his clothes and switched his pants with shorts as he pondered.

"Well,when she was still in diapers she was a lot more whiny and stubborn.My mom said it was just the 'Terrible Twos'."Hinata chuckled at the memory of his mother tiredly feeding a crying Natsu early in the morning after she woke the entire family up.

"Hahaha!My sister said I was a really energetic baby!I wouldn't sit still!"Tanaka puffed his chest out proudly smirking.

"That's nothing to be proud of..."Ennoshita sighed.

"Well that's expected of all kids at that age."Yamaguchi spoke up while grabbing his water bottle.

"Although..."Hinata adjusted his shoe and stood up after while catching the others' attentions."Natsu does get very grumpy when someone talks down to her."Hinata chuckled as he weakly smiled.Everyone soon filed out the club room as they were done getting ready.

"What do ya mean by grumpy?"Nishinoya questioned.

"Well,one time we were at the grocery store and some mean neighborhood kids were throwing some grapes they found at her.I was about to go over and tell them to stop,but she got really mad and puffed her cheeks out with a big frown."Hinata raised his hands to his cheeks and gestured to them in a circular motion as if he were cupping puffed cheeks.

"Did she punch them?"Tanaka jumped in and seemed very interested.

"She actually grabbed one of those nearby hoses attached to the fruit stands and sprayed them."Hinata lightly chuckled at the memory of seeing his baby sister,who barely lost her first tooth spraying kids who were Hinata's age with water in the middle of the fruit section.

This elicited laughs from most of the other boys.The image of little Natsu getting angry and attacking some rowdy boys in such a way brought ruckus laughter from them.

"Hahaha!Wow!Better watch yourself Tsukishima!Might get attacked by a grade schooler!"Nishinoya grinned up at the now frowning Tsukishima.The tall middle-blocker huffed.

"Well,I guess I'll stick to the other grade schooler on this team."Tsukishima smirked at Hinata.Hinata frowned and was ticked off by Tsukishima.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Achoo!"Natsu's sneezes interrupted the silence in her class as they were finishing their worksheets.

"You okay Natsu?"one of Natsu's classmates questioned.

Natsu sniffled and nodded as she went back to her worksheet with her pencil.Her other classmate soon spoke up.

"My Dad says if you sneeze once that means someone is saying nice things about you."Natsu raised an eyebrow at the statement.She wondered who might be talking about her.She soon shrugged it off and continued her classwork.


	5. Ramen and Mints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai meet Natsu while Karasuno all have mouths full of Ramen.

"Good job everyone.Let's go eat,my treat."Ukai lead the kids to a Ramen shop that he already checked were having a deal on Ramen.As they entered they all were greeted and soon covered the long bar and a table.The table for Coach Ukai and Takeda.

"Hmph!"Natsu climbed onto the stool and patted the bar with a proud smile.She sat between Kageyama and Hinata."I want what you're having big brother."Hinata chuckled at his sister and made their orders along with the others chiming in with their orders.

While everyone began eating Natsu was the only one at the bar not scarfing down her food.

"Welcome!"one of the chefs called as someone entered the shop.

"Iwa-chan don't shove me!"Karasuno turned at the complaint and spotted Aoba Johsai entering.They all grimaced when spotting eachother.

"Hurry up Tooru,I'm hungry."a young boy whined pulling Oikawa by his jacket to a table."Hello again."Takeru waved to Karasuno and led his uncle to a table,with the rest of Aoba Johsai filing in.

"Is that the Great King you told me about big brother?"Natsu piped up catching the ears of Aoba Johsai.They spotted a miniature #10 with little bow clips showing off tiny orange pigtails.She wore a very girly polka dotted pink dress and black leggings with black sneakers.

"Ah!Tinier #10!"A few of the Aoba Johsai called out.

"T-that's my sister you're talking about!"Hinata spoke up and then gasped at the insult thrown at him as well."And I'm not tiny!"

"Wow shrimp.I didn't know you had a little doppelganger.She's quite adorable!"Oikawa walked over and smiled down at Natsu.Who only stared back at him."I'm Oikawa Tooru.Nice to meet you."Oikawa reached his hand out and Natsu shook it.

"Hello Great King,I'm Hinata Natsu."Hinata pulled his sister back at her calling him the Great King.Oikawa chuckled at the nickname.

"Y-you're..."Oikawa looked back at his nephew to spot a blush forming on his cheeks."I-I'm Takeru!"he rushed up to the seated Natsu.

"Nice to meet you Takeru."Natsu smiled at finding someone near her age.Takeru nodded stiffly.Hinata huffed at the boy,as the others watched on.

"Well let's go sit down then.Hurry Takeru."Oikawa tugged on his nephew as Natsu turned back to her food oblivious to Takeru's behavior.

"Big brother,can I have your egg?"Hinata passed his sister the egg and she happily munched on it.

Karasuno finished their food just as Aoba Johsai received their food and the team thanked the chefs and began pouring out of the shop.Ukai and Takeda were splitting the check as Natsu ran back in to grab an extra candy from the older woman cleaning the bar.

"Oh?Does Takeru like the Shrimp's sister?"Oikawa smirked at this nephew who only frowned at him with reddened ears.

"Leave me alone!"Takeru turned to an eating Iwayoshi."Oikawa was late to practice so he could meet up with fans."Iwayoshi glared at Oikawa.He lied and said it was cause Takeru had to go to the bathroom."He paid me to be quiet."Takeru pulled out a few yen and Oikawa smack his nephew on the hand.

"Traitor!"Oikawa glared at his nephew."Iwa-chan I-!"

"You have until I'm done with my food to live.Enjoy your food."Iwayoshi continued eating as Oikawa ate with shivers running down his spine.

"Excuse me,Takeru?"Takeru turned to see Natsu had approached him.

"Y-Yes?"Takeru dropped his chopsticks into his bowl and felt sweat build on his forehead.

"Do you like this flavor?I don't really like it."Natsu opened her hand revealing a mint flavored candy."I prefer the fruity flavors.You can have this one if you'd like."

"I-I don't mind!Thank you very much."Takeru took the candy and felt goosebumps rise as he made contact with Natsu's hand.Natsu smiled and waved at Takeru.

"Hope we see eachother again!"Natsu then ran out of the restaurant and took hold of her brother as the team disappeared from sight.

"Ah~Young Love."Oikawa sighed as he patted his nephew's head.Takeru bloomed into the color of the blood that ran up his veins to his head.

"S-Shutup Tooru!"Takeru grumbled as he took his chopsticks in hand once again and angrily ate his food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter!Wooo!Yeah I brought in Aoba Johsai and Takeru,it hit me and it looked cute.Anyway,school starts for me next week and I may be inactive for a while.I usually can find time to write but I'm not so sure about this year.It's my Senior year and College will be the only thing on my mind.I hope I can find time to write and post for you guys!I feel so happy that you all seemed to like this!


	6. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu awaits her older brother's return. The person accompanying her is bad at conversations.

"Okay Natsu,I'll be right back just wait here okay?" Hinata gestured to the step his sister was sitting on outside the gym.

"Got it! Hurry back 'cause I'm hungry!" Natsu pushed her brother playfully at the stomach.

"Okay,okay. Be right back!" Hinata runs off back into the school building to fetch his forgotten bento box.

Natsu sat as Kageyama,being the only other person to stay behind with Hinata after practice,exited the gym.

"Are you going home Kageyama?"Natsu questioned while looking up at the much older boy.

Natsu,having spent a lot of time with the team, began to refer to the others the same way her brother did. No one argued against it really, due to Hinata holding his respect for elders tightly.

"Yeah." Kageyama curtly answered while zipping up his jacket. He glanced down at the young girl awaiting her brother. He stalled by pulling out his phone and fumbling with it.

"Hey Kageyama."Natsu interrupted his mindless clicking.

"What?" Kageyama responded as he glanced at Natsu again,to be met with deja vu of similar brown eyes.

"Do you always look like that?" Natsu pointed at his face.

"Huh?" Kageyama furrowed his brows and frowned at her question.

"Like that!All grumpy and mean!" Natsu furrowed her brows and pulled down the corners of her mouth to further her frown.

"I was born with this face." Kageyama was hit with even more deja vu. Except this time, he couldn't really grab the girl by the collar,unlike her brother.

"Really?!" Natsu released her mouth and looked up in surprise. "But you look much more handsome when you don't frown. Like a prince in my stories!" Natsu cheerfully rose to her feet.

Kageyama flinched back at the surprising comment. Soon footsteps were heard and another orange-haired ball of energy appeared carrying an empty bento box.

"Sorry Natsu,the bento box was actually still in my desk." Hinata spotted Kageyama and tilted his head in question. "What are you still doing here Kageyama?"

"I was leaving. Until I was distracted. Bye." Kageyama readjusted his bag and began walking away.

"Goodnight Kageyama!" Natsu called out.

"Come on Natsu,let's get my bike,and we zoom past Kageyama." Hinata whispered to his sister who giggled and grabbed his hand.

"Hurry!"Natsu tugged her brother's hand towards the bike racks and they raced off in hopes of riding their bike past Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh? Yeah...life's been busy honestly. I just finished my first year of College and enjoying my chill Summer.


	7. Lady Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can say 'No' to those eyes. It's genetic.

The team was heading towards Ukai's store and were looking towards Meat Buns. Natsu was giggling as she was sat upon Tanaka's shoulders and was enjoying how Nishinoya and Hinata were jumping about excitedly at the prospect of food. She then began to smell cooked dough and meat, and licked her lips as she felt her stomach begin to growl.

"Big brother! I want a Meat Bun!Please!" Natsu called out to her brother as they stopped in front of Coach Ukai's store and the scent was emitting from the doors that suddenly opened. Out came two older women. Tanaka lifted Natsu off his shoulders and placed her on the ground.

"Okay okay, calm down Natsu." Hinata took his sister's hand in his.

"Oh dear, aren't you two the cutest?" one of the older women cooed.

"Yes, they are almost like perfect copies of each other. What are your names little ones?" the other woman questioned as she smiled at the two siblings.

"I am Hinata Shouyou. This is my sister Hinata Natsu." Hinata smiled and bowed at the older women.

"Good evening ma'am!" Natsu smiled at the older women brightly. The women giggled and one reached into her bag.

"Oh you're adorable! Here you are, take this, on me. Little ones like you should eat all the sweets in the world." the older woman handed Natsu a Meat Bun.

"O-oh you don't have to ma'am! We are going to get our own! Thank you though!" Hinata tried to refuse the gift. Natsu seemed to be caught in a struggle on whether to take it or not.

"Oh nonsense young man. Here, you take one as well! You're far too polite young man! Here you go." the other woman pulled out another Meat Bun from her bag. They both forced the food into the siblings' hands.

"W-wait but-!" Hinata tried to give them back.

"Enjoy!" the women walked off and Hinata was left with the Meat Bun.

"Hinata! You lucky bastard!" Tanaka ruffled Hinata's hair. Natsu began eating her Meat Bun happily.

"Haha! You two really do appeal to the older women. Especially you Natsu-chan!" Sugawara patted Natsu's shoulder.

"Mhm!" Natsu nodded as she chewed on her Meat Bun.

"Back away Kageyama!" Hinata was fighting off Kageyama from taking his Meat Bun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was writing this while watching a Twitch stream. Again, sorry for it being short. I'm open to any suggestions on prompts!


	8. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need more Natsu in the manga and anime honestly like?????

"Why should I?!" Natsu puffed her cheeks and stomped her foot at her brother.

"Because we can't Natsu! Mom sent us to get the groceries not snacks." Hinata has been arguing with his sister ever since the left their house and Natsu voiced that she wanted to get snacks. "I want to get snacks too, but mom will be mad since she gave us the exact amount Natsu."

"I want the cookies!" Natsu glared up at her brother and a nearby elderly woman giggled at the siblings. Hinata heard the woman and smiled in apology.

"Sorry ma'am. Natsu I'm not buying them. Let's go." Hinata took the basket and headed to the front of the store. Natsu grumbled and put the cookies back before stomping after her brother.

"You're so mean big brother!" Natsu thumped her tiny fist against Hinata's arm. Hinata placed the basket on the counter and watched the cashier scan the items.

"How am I mean?! I'm trying not to get grounded. If you want cookies, then ask mom when we get back to buy you some tomorrow." Hinata handed the money from his pocket to the cashier as the items were put away in bags.

"I want them now!" Natsu huffed as Hinata took both bags. They left the store and Hinata was starting to get a headache.

"Ugggghhhh, my head is hurting! Natsu can we please stop arguing about this?" Hinata pleaded to his younger sister.

"No! I'm mad!" Natsu huffed and looked away from her brother. Hinata remained silent in hopes she wouldn't continue as the walked back to their home. As they passed one of their neighbors they were called out to.

"Oh it's the Hinata siblings! How've you two been?" the grandson of their elderly neighbor called out while seated next to their neighbor on the porch.

"Good! How's College?" Hinata called out.

"As stressful as ever! Grandma, look it's the Hinata siblings." the grandson gestured to the children.

"Evening you two." the elderly woman nodded and smiled at the siblings. The two bowed to the their neighbor and her grandson.

"Hurry home you two! Good luck with your volleyball team Shouyou! I heard about your last game and wow! You guys are great!" the grandson smiled. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Of course! Goodbye!" Hinata and Natsu continued walking and soon reached their home.

"Mom! Hinata wouldn't buy me cookies!" Natsu immediately ran to the kitchen to her mother.

"Good job Shouyou." their mother giggled.

"Mom!"

"Thanks Mom!"


End file.
